Os cinco Marotos
by Pads Prongs
Summary: Não, eu não escrevi errado e nem você leu errado. Realmente são cinco marotos. Você já se perguntou por que tem quatro marotos e nenhuma marota? Pam Porter com R, por favor está aqui para provar que não é preciso ser um menino para poder aprontar. Ela é tão marota como todos os outros quatro ou até mais. Nada feminina, seus passatempos favoritos são irritar o Ranhoso
1. Primeiro Ano Capítulo 1 A ida à Hogwarts

OBS: como eles estão na Grã-Bretanha, Pam se lê Pen.

_Mãe! Vai logo!

_Pelas barbas de Merlin! Posso saber o porquê de tanta pressa?

_Urgh!_ Respondeu Pam, irritada._ O motivo é óbvio não é mesmo? EU QUERO IR PARA HOGWARTS!

_Quanto entusiasmo._ A mãe gritou do andar de cima._ Espero que seja assim quando você estiver lá, estudando…

_Mãe! Se continuarmos assim, eu vou perder o trem!

Ela ouviu a mãe descer, o salto dela fazia um enorme barulho toda a vez que batia no chão.

Era engraçado ver a mãe usando roupas de trouxa.

_E então? Como estou?

_Linda._ Mentiu Pam._ Agora vamos.

_Mas devagar, Pamela Porter, onde você pensa que vai?

Pam rolou os olhos. Onde ela pensava que ia? Onde a mãe pensava que ela ia?

_Para a estação de trem, é claro. Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu tenho que estar na plataforma 9 ½ as onze em ponto e faltam dez minutos para tanto!

_Tá bom, tá, tá. Eu vou pegar só minha bolsa e vamos.

E a mãe sumiu no corredor.

_Calma, Athena._ Pam acariciou a sua coruja das torres._ Logo, logo. Eu prometo, tá?

A mãe apareceu logo em seguida.

_Ah, como eu queria poder aparazitar! Mas não importa, vem, vamos.

A Sra. Porter ajudou Pam a colocar as suas coisas no carro e elas partiram.  
_Era tão mais fácil quando seu pai  
estava aqui… Mas, mesmo ele estando sei lá aonde, a vida continua.

_Em Salém._ disse Pam.

_ Me desculpe?

_ Papai está em Salém. Estudando um caso que ficou conhecido por todo o mundo, quando queimaram bruxas. É claro  
que um bruxo de verdade, poderia escapar facilmente. Os trouxas são estranhos, matam a si mesmos a todo o instante.

_É, é, é. Não importa._ pouco interessada.

As duas correram pela estação de trem. Tinham que ser realmente rápidas se quisessem chegar a tempo. A Sra. Porter já tinha a passagem em mãos.

_Pronto. Agora é só atravessar ali e…

_Passar pela parede?_Perguntou Pam, apreensiva, quando viu que a mãe apontava para o pilar entre as plataformas de número 9 e 10.

_Isso mesmo. Vai à frente.

_Eu?

_Não, estou falando com o vento. Claro que é você.

Sem parar de correr. Pam fechou os olhos.

Estava com medo do impacto, pois nunca tinha feito isso antes. Mas não aconteceu e ela passou direto.

Abriu os olhos. Viu uma locomotiva vermelha a vapor. Um monte de gente se encontrava na plataforma. Um letreiro no alto indicava _Expresso Hogwarts, 11 horas. _Olhou para trás e um arco de ferro com os dizeres: _Plataforma nove e meia._

Logo sua mãe apareceu atrás dela e, sem esperar mais nenhum segundo, Pam correu para o trem.

Pegou seu malão e a gaiola de Athena e entrou o mais rápido que pôde e começou a procurar uma cabine vazia. Não conseguiu achar. Pam não conhecia ninguém. Não tinha amigos com quem podia se sentar.

Na última cabine, encontrou três garotos. Dois deles conversavam animadamente e o terceiro olhava sonhador pela janela.

Os dois garotos que conversavam tinham cabelos bem pretos, mais escuros do que o dela. Mas um deles usava óculos redondos e tinha os olhos castanhos. O outro tinha os cabelos um pouco desgrenhados e compridos que caiam nos olhos cinza. Já o garoto sentado junto à janela tinha cabelos castanhos um pouco bagunçados e roupas esfarrapadas.

_Com licença._ disse Pam, abrindo a porta da cabine._ Será que posso me sentar aqui? O resto do trem está cheio.

Três pares de olhos se voltaram para ela. Pam ficou esperando na porta, esperando que um deles dissesse sim ou não. Mas nenhum dos meninos parecia estar disposto a falar nada.

_Eu acho que vou procurar outra cabine._ disse Pam e fechou a porta, passando assim a procurar outro lugar no trem.

_Garotos estranhos_, ela pensou.

Enquanto andava pelo corredor e procurava uma cabine livre, deu de cara com um garoto gordinho e baixo, de olhos bem pequenos e nariz pontudo, com cabelos loiros. Ele esbarrou nela enquanto tentava passar pelo corredor.

_Desculpe.

_Tudo bem._ disse ela, sorrindo amavelmente para o garoto.

Ele sorriu de volta para ela.

_ Qual seu nome?_o garoto lhe perguntou.

_Pamela Porter, mas pode me chamar de Pam.

_Prazer em conhecê-la, Pam. Sou Peter Pettigrew.

Pam sorriu mais uma vez e continuou andando, dando as costas para Peter.

Ela finalmente encontrou uma cabine vazia que talvez tivesse passado despercebida da primeira vez. Entrou, guardou suas coisas e colocou a gaiola de Athena ao seu lado. Então, começou a olhar pela janela. Conseguiu ver mais uma última vez a mãe, antes de o trem partir,  
levando-a para a nova escola, que, talvez, só talvez, não fosse tão legal  
assim.

_Lily, se você não se importar, eu vou trocar de roupa. _disse Severo Snape, para sua melhor amiga._ Te encontro em uma das cabines.

Ela concordou, ainda estava chateada com Petúnia, sua irmã. _Eu não sou uma aberração_._ Túnia está apenas com ciúmes. _Mas, mesmo assim, Túnia a odiava…

Todas as cabines estavam cheias. A última tinha quatro garotos, do primeiro ano, assim como ela.

_Será que eu e meu amigo podemos nos sentar aqui?

Todos eles olharam para ela e ela não pôde deixar de corar.

_C-claro_ disse um que usava óculos que escondiam olhos avelã.

Lily se sentou perto da janela.

_Cadê seu amigo?_perguntou outro dos garotos, que estava sentado do lado do primeiro.

_Foi trocar de roupa, ele já vem.

_O-oi, eu sou James Potter_ disse o de óculos._ Esse é Sirius Black._disse apontando para o que estava do lado dele._ Ele é Remus Lupin e o outro é Peter Pettigrew._ E indicou os outros dois garotos com a cabeça._ E você?

_Sou Lily Evans.

_Lily? Como lírio, não é?

A garota de cabelos acaju assentiu e começou a olhar pela janela. Voltou a pensar em Petúnia e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Os outros quatro garotos começaram a conversar animadamente, mas Lily não deu atenção a eles. Não lhe importava o  
que eles estavam falando.

Severo não tinha voltado ainda e ela começou a ficar com raiva dele. Por que tinha mexido nas coisas da irmã para começar? E daí se ela tinha escrito uma carta para Dumbledore pedindo para ir para Hogwarts? Isso não era da conta dela nem de Severo.  
A porta da cabine se abriu, mas Lily não deu atenção, continuou com o rosto colado na janela, olhando sem ver a paisagem lá fora.

Alguém se sentou no assento a sua frente e ela viu que era Severo.

Esperou que não houvesse vestígio de lágrimas em seu rosto e disse:

_ Eu não quero falar com você.

_ Por que não?

_ Túnia me o-odeia porque a gente viu a carta de Dumbledore. _disse em uma voz contida.

_ E daí?

Ela deu-lhe uma olhada de profundo desgosto.

_ Daí que ela é minha irmã!

_ Ela é apenas uma... _ Ele segurou-se depressa; Lily, muito ocupada tentando enxugar os olhos sem que ninguém percebesse, não o ouviu. _ Mas nós estamos indo! _ ele disse, incapaz de suprimir a excitação em sua voz. _ É isso! Nós estamos indo para Hogwarts!  
Ela assentiu, esfregando os olhos, mas não pode se conter e quase sorriu.

_ É melhor você ficar na Sonserina _ disse Snape, encorajado já que ela estava um pouco mais alegre.

_ Sonserina?

James, que não tinha demonstrado qualquer interesse na conversa de Lily e Snape até então, olhou para o lado ao ouvir a palavra, ele tinha os cabelos negros como Severo, mas com aquele ar indefinível e despreocupado, até adorável, que Severo notavelmente não tinha.

_ Quem quer ficar na Sonserina? Eu acho que eu iria embora se isso acontecesse. Você não? - James perguntou acenando para Sirius. Sirius não sorriu.

_ Minha família inteira esteve na Sonserina. _ ele disse.

_Caramba! _ replicou James _ E eu achei que você parecia legal!  
Sirius sorriu.

_ Talvez eu quebre a tradição. Onde você quer ficar, caso possa escolher?

James brandiu uma espada invisível.

_ "Grifinória, a morada dos destemidos!" Como o meu pai.

Severo fez um muxoxo. James voltou a olhá-lo.

_ Algum problema com isso?

_ Não, _ disse Snape, embora seu leve sorriso dissesse o contrário. _ Se você prefere ter mais músculos do que cérebro...

_ E para onde você espera ir, uma vez que você não parece ter nenhum dos dois? _ interpelou Sirius.

James caiu na risada. Lily endireitou-se, bastante vermelha, e olhou de James para Sirius com desgosto.

_ Vamos, Severo, vamos procurar um outro compartimento.

_ Oooooo...

James e Sirius imitaram sua voz arrogante; James tentou passar uma rasteira em Snape quando este passou.

_ Vejo você por aí, Ranhoso! _ uma voz chamou, assim que a porta do compartimento bateu...

Estava escuro. Pam tinha trocado de roupa fazia pouco tempo. Tinha colocado o uniforme da escola. Agora estava esperando os poucos minutos que faltavam para chegar. Estava se sentindo terrivelmente sozinha. Ainda não tinha feito nenhum amigo. Não tinha ninguém com quem conversar. Tinha só Athena, que começara a piar desesperadamente para sair da gaiola. Ela olhou pela janela, tentando ter uma visão de Hogwarts, mas não conseguiu.

_Vamos chegar a Hogwarts em cinco minutos._ Ecoou uma voz no auto-falante._ Deixem suas coisas no trem, elas serão levadas para o castelo.

Por um momento, Pam ficou com medo de, por não ter nome, eles não saberem onde levar suas coisas, mas depois se lembrou da mágica. Ah, sim, a magia facilitava bastante a sua vida.

Ela esperou o trem parar, se levantou e tentou sair, mas os alunos tinham preenchido todo o corredor e ela duvidava que uma mosca pudesse passar ali sem ser esmagada.

_Alunos do primeiro ano! Alunos do primeiro ano, por aqui, por favor!_ ela ouviu uma voz grave e rouca gritar do lado de fora.

Ela era uma aluna do primeiro ano e isso significava que o aviso valia para ela também, tinha que sair o mais rápido possível.

Assim que acho um espaço entre dois garotos mais velhos e bem mais altos do que ela, Pam saiu em disparada para fora do trem.

_Alunos do primeiro ano! _ A voz tornou a gritar._Estão todos aqui? Ótimo, vamos!

Pam correu o mais rápido que pode atrás das outras crianças e um homem que valia por dois, a quem com certeza pertencia à voz.

Tropeçou umas três ou quatro vezes nas vestes que talvez estivessem um pouco grandes demais, mas a mãe preferira assim, que durariam por mais tempo.

_Logo depois dessa curva, vocês poderão ver Hogwarts._ disse o homem.

_Hogwarts… _Pam quase não conseguiu conter um gritinho de alegria. Queria ir para lá desde que descobrira a existência da escola. Fora lá que seus pais estudaram. Ela fora da Lufa-Lufa e ele da Corvinal, embora eles sempre afirmassem que todas as casas eram boas, tinha uma para qual Pam não queria ir.

_Sonserina._

A casa a que todos os bruxos das trevas pertenciam.

_Estou com tanto medo, Severo._ ela ouviu uma garota dizer a suas costas.

_Não tenha, Lily, vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.

_Mas Túnia me odeia! Não pode dar tudo certo, não deu nada certo. Isso tudo porque eu sou bruxa!

_Nascida trouxa._ Concluiu Pam. Não que tivesse alguma coisa contra os que não eram puro-sangues, muito pelo contrário, às vezes achava que os puro-sangues eram realmente chatos.

_ Isso é ciúmes. Ela tem inveja de você por isso.

Pam não pôde mais ouvir a conversa dos dois, porque um alto _Uaaaau! _pode ser ouvido. A escola podia ser vista. Era um grande e magnífico castelo com um lago sombrio na frente.

O caminho estreito se abria para o lago e uma flotilha de barcos se encontrava parada na margem.

_Só quatro em cada barco!_ Pam ouviu o homem gritar, que agora de frente, era possível ver que tinha cabelos e barba longos, deixando apenas uma pequena parte do seu rosto aparente.

Pam se encaminhou para um barco, o menino e a menina atrás dela, e mais uma garota de rosto redondo, a acompanharam.

_Todos acomodados? Podemos partir? _ gritou o gigante que tinha um barco só para ele._ Então… VAMOS!

Os barquinhos começaram a navegar sozinhos, todos ao mesmo tempo, indo em direção ao castelo que ficava cada vez maior.

Pam não sabia se tinha alguém falando, mantinha os olhos fixos no castelo, que tanto desejara conhecer quando era mais nova.

_Acho melhor abaixarem as cabeças!_gritou o homem, quando estavam perto do penhasco.

Pam viu que os outros tinham obedecido e copiou-os. Eles passaram por uma cortina de heras que escondia uma larga abertura no penhasco. Foram conduzidos por um túnel escuro, que levava para debaixo do castelo, até chegarem a uma espécie de cais subterrâneo.

Todos desembarcaram e subiram por uma passagem escura acompanhados pela luz da lanterna do gigante, até chegarem a um gramado úmido e fofo.

Andaram até uma escada de pedras e esperaram ante a enorme porta de madeira.

_Todos estão aqui? Ótimo.

E o homem ergueu uma enorme mão e bateu três vezes na porta.

Uma mulher alta de cabelos negros e rosto severo abriu a porta. Pam não pode deixar de pensar que não era uma professora que tolerava brincadeiras.

_Alunos do primeiro ano, Professora Minerva._ informou o gigante.

_Obrigada. Eu os levo a partir daqui.

Pam prendeu a respiração quando entrou no castelo. O saguão era enorme. Ela apostaria todo o seu ouro que sua casa cabia ali dentro. O teto era tão alto que ela não podia vê-lo, mesmo quando empinou o nariz no ar. Estava iluminada e tinha uma linda e imponente escada de mármore.

Eles acompanharam a professora até uma sala onde ficaram um pouco mais apertado do que o normal, Pam ficava pisando nos pés dos outros o tempo todo e não parava de pedir desculpas. Mas, agora seu fascínio dava espaço para a apreensão.

_Bem vindos a Hogwarts, alunos do primeiro ano! _ disse a professora._ Eu sou a Professora Minerva McGonagall. O banquete de abertura vai começar daqui a pouco. Mas antes que possam se sentar, vocês serão selecionados para que casa em que irão. Isso é muito importante, porque, enquanto estiverem aqui, suas casas serão uma espécie de família para vocês. Vocês irão ter aulas com os outros alunos da sua casa, vão dormir em seus dormitórios e irão passar o tempo livre na sala comunal.

"Os nomes das casas são Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa, Sonserina e Grifinória. Cada casa tem sua honrosa história e todas produzem grandes e poderosos bruxos. Com seus acertos, poderão ganhar pontos para as casas e no final do ano, a casa com mais pontos ganha a Taça das Casas, uma grande honra. Espero que seja motivo de orgulho a casa a qual vierem a pertencer.

"A cerimônia de seleção vai acontecer dentro de alguns minutos."

A Professora McGonagall olhou para cada um dos alunos.

_Sugiro que se arrumem o máximo que puderem._ acrescentou olhando para um garoto que tinha os cabelos espetados atrás, era um dos que estava sentado na primeira cabine que Pam tentara entrar._Voltarei quando estivermos prontos para recebê-los. Por favor, aguardem em silencio.

No exato momento que não era mais possível ouvir seus passos, Pam ouviu os outros começaram a conversar.

_Com é que selecionam a gente?_ Era aquela mesma garota de antes. Lily não era?

_Não tenho muita certeza, mas você vai se dar bem.

_Espero que sim.

O garoto de cabelo espetado deu um passo para trás e trombou em Pam.

_Ei! Olha por onde anda!

_Olha _você_ onde para_ respondeu ele, arrogante.

Ele olhou para ela e Pam pôde ver seus olhos castanhos.

Os dois se fuzilaram com o olhar.

_Ei, o que está acontecendo?_Perguntou o outro garoto de olhos cinza, o que estivera conversando com o menino a sua frente mais cedo, no trem.

_Nada._ responde Pam, sem parar de olhar para o menino.

_Oi, eu sou Sirius Black._ se apresentou o de olhos cinza._ E esse é James Potter.

A menção do nome de seu adversário, Pam começou a rir. Não pôde evitar, era engrado demais.

Os dois se olhavam confusos. Talvez pensassem que ela era louca, para o que, sinceramente, Pam não ligava.

_Jura?_ disse ela enxugando uma lágrima de riso._ Potter? _E continuou a rir.


	2. Somos da Grifinória

A cada segundo James gostava menos daquela menina. Ela era realmente irritante. Lembrava-se dela ter entrado na sua cabine no trem e pedido para entrar e depois, sem esperar resposta, ir embora.

Apesar de não bater em garotas, se ela continuasse a rir, Sirius teria que segurá-lo para ele não a atacar.

–Desculpe._disse ela, se recuperando._ É só que é tão engrado!

_O que é engraçado? Meu nome?_ disse ele, grosso.

_Em parte._ ela respondeu, tinha parado de rir._ A outra parte é o meu.

James ficou realmente confuso com essa revelação. Como assim? Talvez ela fosse simplesmente maluca.

Mas antes que a garota pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a porta se abriu. A Professora McGonagall tinha voltado.

_Por favor, façam fila e me sigam.

Embora James odiasse ter que obedecer, ele entrou na fila, na frente de Sirius e atrás de Remus. Peter Pettigrew estava atrás de Sirius.

_O que é que temos que fazer?_James perguntou para Sirius.

–Eu não sei. Minha prima, Bellatrix, disse que doía muito, mas eu acho que é mentira. Sabe, ela nunca gostou muito de mim.

Então eles entraram no Salão Principal.

Era um lugar surpreendente.

O teto estava cheio de estrelas...

_ É enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá de fora._sussurrou Remus._ Li em Hogwarts, uma História.

_Nerd._disseram Sirius e James ao mesmo tempo.

Havia quatro mesas compridas, uma para cada casa, onde os  
outros estudantes estavam sentados e no fundo tinha mais uma mesa, para os professores. A Professora Minerva levou os alunos de primeiro ano até ali, de modo que eles pararam enfileirados diante dos outros, tendo os professores às suas costas.

Todos os outros alunos os encaravam.

_Nossa, estou me sentindo tão famoso!_ disse Sirius, sorrindo.

James não pode deixar de dar uma leve risadinha.

_Eu podia me acostumar com isso.

_Eu também._ Sirius concordou.

A professora colocou um banquinho de quatro pernas na frente dos alunos do primeiro ano e em cima, um chapéu velho e imundo, remendado em alguns lugares.

_Essa é uma escola famosa, não podiam comprar um chapéu mais novo, não?-sussurrou Sirius.

Remus, que estava na frente deles, olhou para os dois e sorriu.

_Você está certo nisso._ E então voltou a olhar para frente.

_Como foi que ele ouviu?_ sussurrou Sirius de novo.

_Cara, você não sabe ficar quieto?_ disse James, irritado.

O garoto se calou.

Durante alguns segundo ninguém em todo o salão falou nada, então finalmente o chapéu começou a cantar:

_Eu sou o Chapéu Seletor_

_E chapéu mais esperto não há_

_Há muitos séculos atrás_

_Eu fui criado pelos fundadores_

_Só eu poderei dizer_

_Em que casa você deve ficar_

_Não tem nada em sua cabeça_

_Que eu não possa encontrar_

_Talvez seu destino seja a Grifinória_

_Casa dos corajosos e de valente coração_

_Ou então será Corvinal_

_Onde estão os de maior inteligência e saber_

_Ou quem sabe Sonserina_

_Casa dos alunos que tem ambições e gostam de poder_

_Ou ainda Lufa-Lufa_

_Onde estão os mais justos, pacientes e leais_

_Basta apenas me experimentar_

_Não tem o que temer_

_Até hoje ainda não me enganei_

_Vamos, me experimentem!_

_Darei uma olhada na sua cabeça_

_E direi qual é casa ideal para você._

Aplausos ecoaram por todo o salão quando o chapéu parou de cantar. Ele fez uma reverencia para cada uma das quatro mesas e ficou quieto de novo.

_Só temos que experimentar um chapéu! _ cochichou Sirius mais uma vez._ Eu vou matar a Bellatrix!

_Espero que nós estejamos na Grifinória._ então lançou um olhar raivoso para a garota de cabelos castanho-escuros._ E que ela não.

_Ainda não entendi o porquê da briga.

_Acredite, ela é uma chata.

A Professora Minerva segurou um rolo de pergaminho e disse:

_Quando eu chamar seus nomes, por favor, coloquem o chapéu e sentem-se no banquinho. ASH, LUCY.

_LUFA-LUFA! _e uma menina sorridente foi aplaudida por todos de sua casa.

_ AVERY, IAN.

Um garoto de cabelos castanho-claros colocou o chapéu na cabeça e alguns poucos segundos depois, o chapéu anunciou:

_ SONSERINA!

Todos a Sonserina começaram aplaudir e o garoto se juntou aos companheiros.

_BLACK, SIRIUS.

_Me desejem sorte.

_Sorte._disseram Remus e James ao mesmo tempo.

Ele se sentou no banquinho com o chapéu na cabeça, parecendo entediado. O chapéu se demorou antes de anunciar:

_GRIFINÓRIA!

James aplaudiu com entusiasmo, feliz pelo amigo, o que não aconteceu com a mesa da Grifinória, todos pareciam confusos e se olhavam como se houvesse um engano.

_BONES, EDGAR.

_LUFA-LUFA!

_BOOT, CARL.

_CORVINAL!

Cole, Kelly virou uma corvinal e Campbell, Nancy uma lufa-lufa.

_DARWIN, MARTHA.

_SONSERINA!

_DIXON, OSCAR.

_CORVINAL!

O garoto moreno correu para sua mesa, sobre uma onda de aplausos.

_EVANS, LILY.

Evans, Lily. A garota de cabelos acaju e perfeitos olhos verdes. A garota mais linda do mundo na opinião de James.

Ela se dirigiu para o banquinho, com o as pernas tremendo. A Professora McGonagall colocou o Chapéu Seletor em sua cabeça, e ele mal tocou seus cabelos vermelhos escuros, quando gritou:

_GRIFINÓRIA!

James ficou feliz como nunca. Agora tinha motivos o suficiente para se jogar da torre mais alta de Hogwarts se não fosse para a Grifinória. Ele  
escutou um garoto perto dele, Severo, dar um pequeno gemido. Lily tirou o  
chapéu, devolveu-o a Professora McGonagall, e se dirigiu a mesa alegre da Grifinória, mas assim que chegou, olhou para o sebento perto de James, e havia um pequeno e triste sorriso no rosto dela. James viu Sirius levantar-se do banco para dar lugar a Lily. Ela o olhou, e pareceu reconhecê-lo do trem, cruzou os braços firmemente, dando as costas para ele.

A chamada continuou.

Foster, Abigail. Fox, Michael. Griffith, Tim. Hall, Kevin. Harris, Megan. Holliday, Hallie. Jones, Daniel. Khan, Amy…

Um garoto de cabelos escuro, chamado Frank Longbottom, foi para Grifinória também. E Lupin se juntou a Sirius, Lily e Frank.

McKinnon… Meadowes… Munciber… Owens…

Pettigrew finalmente foi chamado. Ele se sentou no banquinho. O Chapéu se demorou. Pareceram horas até que foi anunciado:

_GRIFINÓRIA!

_PORTER, PAMELA.

E a garota de cabelos castanho-escuros se sentou no banquinho. Finalmente James entendeu o motivo de tanta graça. Os sobrenomes deles eram quase iguais!

_GRIFINÓRIA!

E ele teria que aguentar ela por pelo menos sete anos. Se tudo tinha sido um sonho até então, James tinha caído da cama.

_POTTER, JAMES.

Certo, era a vez dele. O garoto respirou fundo antes de se sentar no  
banquinho e deixar a Professora Minerva colocar o chapéu em sua cabeça.

"Ora, o que temos aqui!" disse uma voz, que se enroscou por seu cérebro antes de ele entender que só ele podia ouvi-la. "Um tanto notável de coragem. E também uma certa tendência para confusão. Bom, bom… Tenho o lugar perfeito para você."

_GRIFINÓRIA!

James ouviu a última palavra ser dita para o Salão inteiro.

Ele tirou o chapéu da cabeça e correu para sua mesa, para se juntar a Sirius, Remus, Peter e a sua ruiva.

_Por um momento, eu achei que você não viesse para cá._disse Sirius, enquanto eles aplaudiam uma garota de rosto redondo que acabara de se juntar a Grifinória.

_Por um momento, eu achei que _você _ia para a Sonserina.

Sirius riu.

_Eu? Sonserina? Tá brincando? Eu só vou ter um problema agora.

_Qual?_disse James, olhando para o amigo.

_Quando minha mãe souber. É bem capaz de ela me deserdar. Ou talvez me mate.

_É, mas pelo menos você vai ser um _grifinório _morto.

E dois riram.

_Ei, olha, James, é o Ranhoso!

Severo tinha acabado de sentar no banquinho e colocado o chapéu na cabeça.

Alguns segundos se arrastaram, então:

_ SONSERINA! _ gritou o Chapéu Seletor.

E Snape seguiu para o outro lado do Salão, longe de Sirius, James e Lily, onde os estudantes da Sonserina o recebiam felizes, onde um garoto de cabelos quase brancos de tão loiros, com um distintivo de monitor brilhando em seu peito, deu palmadinhas nas costas de Snape quando este se sentou ao seu lado.

_Sonserina! Há!_ exclamou James feliz._ Acho que com isso eu poderia aguentar a tal da Pamela.

_Hum, não sei não. Ela até que é bem bonita não?_ Sirius secava a menina, que conversava com Marlene McKinnon.

Por mais que a odiasse, ele não podia negar que seus cabelos castanhos eram sedosos e bonitos e que os olhos azuis brilhavam.

James balançou a cabeça, afastando esse pensamento.

_Não._ Ele mentiu._ Mas e a Lily? O que você acha dela?

Nesse exato momento Vance, Emelina foi para a Corvinal.

_Bonita. O que você acha, Remus?

_Eu?_disse o garoto, distraído._ Eu? Eu acho que sim. O que mesmo que eu acho que sim?

Sirius e James riram.

_Estamos falando da Pamela e da Lily._ disse Sirius._ E o quão bonitas elas são.

_Ah! É, sim, sim. Concordo._ Mas ele não pareceu muito entusiasmado.

Young, Anna foi mandada para a Corvinal, encerando assim a Seleção.

O Salão ficou em silencio quando Alvo Dumbledore, o diretor, ficou de pé.

_Sejam bem-vindos! Bem-vindos para mais um ano em Hogwarts! Antes de nós ficarmos tontos com esse magnífico banquete, eu gostaria de dizer algumas coisas. Primeiro, gostaria de avisar aos alunos novos de que a Floresta é proibida. Esse ano, receberemos a Profª. Funke, de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Boa-sorte, professora!

Uma bruxa de óculos de meia-lua, nariz empinado e cabelos grisalhos presos em um coque apertado na nuca, se levantou e fez uma referência, diante dos aplausos de todas as mesas.

_Essa aí deve ser chata._ comentou James com Remus._ Não ficaria nada espantado se ela não nos deixasse usar varinhas.

Lupin balançou a cabeça, concordando.

_E agora._ continuou Dumbledore._ Que o banquete seja servido!

Comida surgiu do nada encima das quatro mesas. James viu Sirius se servindo de tudo o que conseguiu alcançar e comendo uma coxa de galinha de um modo muito canino.

Ele então, pegou algumas coisas também e comeu até não aguentar mais.

_Que sono!_Pam ouviu Marlene, sua nova amiga, exclamar antes  
de desabar na cama mais próxima da porta.

Ela riu da amiga e se sentou na cama próxima a janela, do lado da que Dorcas Meadowes tinha pegado.

_Ei, Lene! Você não vai ao menos trocar de roupa?_perguntou Lily, que tinha pegado a cama perto do outro lado de Dorcas.

_Eu? Eu não, por que eu faria isso?

E todas as outras quatro garotas riram.

_Escova os dentes, Lene! É um mínimo que você pode fazer!

_Quem você pensa que é Alice? Minha mãe?_ disse Lene, jogando os longos e cacheados cabelos pretos para trás para encarar Alice Puckle, a garota de rosto redondo.

Desta vez, Dory, Lily e Pam riram.

Pam estava se perguntando por que não conhecera aquelas garotas antes. Elas eram tão divertidas!

_Lene, que horror! Você não escova os dentes?_disse Dory, brincando._ Desse jeito você vai ter caries e não via poder beijar o seu amado Daniel!_ ela falou, em tom sonhador.

Marlene corou e jogou o travesseiro na amiga, enquanto todas riam.

_Quem?_perguntou Pam, tentando não rir.

_Daniel Jones, você sabe. Aquele carinha que foi para a Corvinal._disse Dory._ A Lene ficou tãããão tristinha quando ele foi para lá!

_Não é verdade!_disse Lene, emburrada.

_Não mesmo._ concordou Alice._ A verdade é que ela ficou triste quando _ela _foi para a Grifinória.

Todas começaram a rir ainda mais alto.

Marlene se levantou, colocou o malão em cima da cama e começou a atirar as próprias coisas para todos os lados.

_Lene!_ disse Lily, desviando de um chinelo._ O que você está fazendo?

Mas Lene não respondeu. Continuou arrancando as coisas da mala.

_Por Merlin, Lene! Você não pode ser um pouquinho mais arrumada?_disse Alice, assustada, usando os braços como proteção.

E, mas uma vez, Lene não respondeu.

Finalmente pareceu achar o que estava procurando. Disse "A-há!" quando achou um pequeno embrulho e foi para o banheiro.

_Lene, pelas barbas de Merlin, o que você _acha _que está fazendo?_ disse Pam.

_Indo escovar os dentes._ E bateu a porta trás de si.

Dory, Lily, Pam e Alice começaram a rir de novo.

_Humm! Mas e você, Lily, e aquele garoto da Sonserina? Severo não é mesmo?_disse Dory, deitando na cama.

_Ah? Que? Não! Nada a ver! Ele é meu melhor amigo, é só isso eu… Céus, Dory, você só pensa nisso? Só consegue pensar em garoto?

_É um dom._disse ela distraída, virando de barriga para cima e encarando o teto.

Lene tinha finalmente voltado, usava uma camisola branca e tinha os  
cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo feito às pressas.

Pam se levantou, pegou suas coisas e foi para o banheiro, deixando Alice e Lene discutindo:

_Você tem que arrumar isso! Olha só a bagunça! Você não consegue ser um pouquinho organizada?

_Eu já disse que eu arrumo depois!

_Não deixe para fazer depois o que você pode fazer agora!

_Eu não posso fazer agora!

_E por que não?

_Porque eu to dormindo!

_Não tá não!

_To…

E Pam bateu a porta, abafando o som da discussão.

Primeiro trocou de roupa. Colocou um pijama azul que ela tinha e depois também escovou os dentes e penteou o cabelo castanho.

Então, encarou a imagem refletida no espelho. Debaixo de olhos azuis, estavam sombras escuras, por causa da viagem e de que não tinha dormido nada na noite anterior, tão ansiosa estava para ir para Hogwarts.

_Hogwarts… _Agora ela estava ali. Tinha quatro colegas de quarto maravilhosas e era da Grifinória. Tinha a vida que sempre quis. Por que, então, estava se sentindo tão incompleta? Alguma coisa lhe faltava. Era um detalhe tão pequeno que tinha passado despercebido. E agora, procurando esse detalhe, Pam não conseguia achar. Embora achasse (tinha certeza!) que quando tivesse essa coisa, nada mais iria importar.

Decidida a não se deixar abalar por causa disso, Pam prendeu o cabelo em um coque frouxo e voltou para o dormitório, onde Alice e Lene tinham parado de brigar, todas já estavam de pijama ou camisola e pareciam prontas para dormir.

Dory, Lily e Alice foram juntas escovar os dentes. Pam fechou as cortinhas de sua cama e ainda podia ouvir murmurinhos, sinal de que as outras garotas continuavam conversando, mas eram murmurinhos distantes e nada preocupantes, não incomodavam Pam em nada. Ela sentia as suas pálpebras ficarem pesadas e finalmente adormeceu.

Quando Sirius acordou, parecia que tinha ido dormir a não mais do que alguns poucos segundos. Seu corpo parecia feito de chumbo e as pálpebras estavam tão pesadas, que ele não conseguia as abrir.

Ouviu uma conversa distante, parecia que algumas pessoas discutiam alguma coisa. Mas ele não queria saber o que, ele não se importava…

Primeiro a claridade, um raio de sol atingiu certeiro seu rosto, o que fez com que ele fechasse os olhos com ainda mais força e então ele ouviu alguém falar algum feitiço e tudo ficou gelado, obrigando Sirius a se levantar com um salto.

_O que está acontecendo?

Sirius ouviu risadas, seus olhos identificaram três formas escuras, que riam.

Agora ele estava bravo, balançou a cabeça e água escorreu de seus cabelos escuros, então, ele levantou pelo colarinho o vulto mais próximo.

_O que você acha que estava fazendo? Seu… seu…_ rosnou ele entre os dentes.

Pela primeira vez, ele conseguiu ver quem era. James olhava para ele, divertido, quase o desafiando a dar-lhe um soco.

Sirius o devolveu para o chão e olhou irritado para os outros dois  
garotos, Pettigrew e Lupin.

_ E vocês? O que estão olhando?

_Não fique assim tão bravo, Sirius._ brandou Lupin, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo, tentado o acalmar.

_Não ficar bravo? Não ficar bravo! Estou encharcado_disse ele, se livrando da mão de Lupin.

Sirius olhou para o lado e viu Pettigrew, ele parecia a ponto de fazer  
xixi nas calças de tanto medo.

Sirius mostrou os dentes para os três e se sacudiu como um cachorro para tirar a água do corpo.

_Cadê o outro garoto? Frank.

_O Longbottom? Ele já foi tomar café da manhã. Achamos que você podia estar morto, depois de toda a gritaria que houve por causa de um gato amarelo e o rato de Pettigrew…_disse James._ Bom, depois uma garota do segundo ano levou o gato embora, mas acho que o rato nunca mais vai ser o mesmo.

_Aquele gato quase matou o Queimado!_grunhiu Peter.

_Queimado? Por que ele se chama assim?

Mas nesse momento Sirius viu o rato andando em cima da cama de Peter. Ele tossiu e soltou fogo pela boca.

_Tentei transformá-lo em um dragão._ disse Peter, dando de ombros.

James jogou alguma coisa em Sirius, que logo percebeu que se tratava de sua capa da Grifinória.

_Veste longo e vamos. Eu estou morrendo de fome!

Sirius jogou a capa nele de volta.

_Cara, você é um idiota sabia?

James sorriu, sabia que tinha vencido. Quando alguma pessoa começa a xingar a outra é porque não tem nada mais inteligente para dizer.

A lua cheia estava se aproximando. E justo agora que Remus tinha  
finalmente conseguido amigos.

James, Sirius e Peter estavam conversando sobre Quadribol, enquanto tomavam seu café-da-manhã, ignorando que um lobisomem estava ao lado deles.

O que diriam eles se soubesse da verdade? Se afastariam com certeza. E Remus não poderia culpá-los, teria feito o mesmo.

Sua primeira aula era Transfiguração, mas Remus pretendia falar com Dumbledore antes de ir. O professor dissera que desde que tomasse algumas precauções, não teria problemas frequentar a escola. Era justamente sobre isso que Remus queria falar. Precisava saber quais eram essas precauções.

Ele não podia simplesmente se transformar no dormitório. Em casa, ele era trancado no porão, mas não tinha certeza de que ali havia um.

Terminou de comer, deu uma desculpa muito mal contada para os outros (que ele tinha certeza que não tinha convencido) e foi para o escritório do diretor.

Estava andando, quando de repente percebeu que não sabia onde era a sala do professor. O castelo era imenso. Logo Remus entendeu que tinha se perdido completamente. Não lembrava de ter visto nenhum daqueles quadros antes.

_Remus? O que faz aqui?

_Hagrid!

Era uma sorte o homem enorme, estar ali.

_ Hagrid eu… eu me perdi… eu estava…

_Procurando o escritório de Dumbledore?_Remus assentiu._ É, eu achei mesmo que você fosse fazer isso com a lua cheia tão perto…

Remus arregalou os olhos.

_Você… você sabe!

_Claro que sei. Todos os professores também sabem.

_Hagrid eu… eu… me desculpe…

_Por o que? Por ser o que você é? Você não tem culpa! E cá entre nós, eu acho até bem legal.

Remus se permitiu sorrir, gostava muito de Hagrid. Fora ele quem levara a carta de Dumbledore avisando que tinha sido admitido em Hogwarts, não importando que ele fosse um lobisomem.

_Vem, vou te levar até lá.

Remus se juntou a Hagrid em uma caminhada que pareceu levar séculos.

O garoto quase podia ouvir o sangue pulsando pelas veias do homem. Era a proximidade da lua-cheia. Ele se sentia muito… lupino. Podia ver mais do que um ser humano normal, podia ouvir um muito mais.

_Delícias Gasosas._ disse Hagrid para uma gárgula que imediatamente deu espaço para eles subirem as escadas.

Então o gigante levantou a mão e bateu na porta.

_Entre._ disse a conhecida voz de Dumbledore.

_Professor Dumbledore…_disse Hagrid assim que entrou.

_Oh, olá, Hagrid. O que o trás aqui?

O homem deu um passo para o lado, deixando Lupin a vista.

_Oh! Remus! Que bom vê-lo! Suponho que tenha vindo falar sobre a lua-cheia assim, tão próxima. Madame Pomfrey irá levá-lo para uma casa abandonada em Hogsmeade. Tem uma passagem secreta que liga a casa a escola, não se preocupe.

Remus assentiu.

_Creio que você só se transforme a noite então…

_Mas durante o dia, na lua-cheia, fico muito instável. Se alguém me  
irritar eu me transformo.

_Nesse caso, sinto muito, Remus, mas temo que vá ter que passar uma semana lá por mês.

Remus assentiu mais uma vez.

_Eu… obrigado, professor.

_Eu digo que você vai ter que ficar trancado em uma casa abandonada uma vez por mês e você me agradece, Remus? – disse o diretor olhando o garoto por cima dos oculhinhos de meia-lua. – Mas em todo o caso, de nada.

Remus sorriu ao comentário de Dumbledore. Ele já ia saindo da sala, quando virou para trás e disse:

_Professor, você se importaria de não contar a ninguém mais sobre isso? Quero dizer, a nenhum dos alunos?

Dumbledore pareceu supreso por um momento.

_Claro que não vou contar, mas seus amigos…

_Principalmente a eles. Tenho medo de que eles se afastem quando  
descobrirem.

_Tenho certeza de que se eles forem seus amigos de verdade, então não se importaram…

_Por favor…

_Tudo bem, Remus._disse o professor, depois de suspirar.

Então Hagrid e ele sairam da sala do diretor.

_Hagrid, se não for abusar de mais, posso te pedir uma coisa?

_Claro que pode.

_Tenho aula de Transfiguração agora. Será que você poderia…

_Não precisa dizer mais nada. E eu ficaria honrado em te levar até lá.

Remus sorriu feliz, enquanto seguia o guarda-caças pelo castelo.


	3. Um começo cheio de brigas

Fazia uma semana desde que Pam tinha sido mandada para a  
Grifinória. Preciamente uma semana. Era dia 8 de setembro, uma quarta-feira. E Pam estava em seu horário livre depois do almoço. Visto que tinha se enrolado com os deveres, achou que o melhor era levar o material para fora da escola para os fazer sentada embaixo da faia com que estava acostumada a passava horas a fio. Normalmente ela sentava lá e ficava parada, sem mexer um músculo, apenas pensando em sua vida em Hogwarts, pensando em sua briga com Lily e Marelene e como não tinha falado com nenhuma das duas deste então; pensando em como Alice a estava evitando sem nenhum motivo aparente ou em como Dorcas lhe  
lançava olhares feios o tempo todo. O que Pam tinha feito de tão errado, ela não entendia. Ela só tinha colocado fogo nas cortinas das outras para elas acordarem e soltado uma ou duas bombas de bosta. Tinha ganhado uma detenção sábado a noite, na qual tivera que escrever "Eu sou uma boa menina e não deve destruir o meu dormitório" umas duzentas vezes. Pam tinha acabado perto da meia-noite e não teria acabado nunca, se não tivesse confundido a professora Funke, que achava que ela tinha escrito mil.

Lily e Marlene eram melhores amigas, o que não surpreendeu Pam quando as duas garotas emburram com ela por ter dito que achava que Snape era um otário e que Daniel também. Marlene a tinha chamado de arrogante metida a besta e Lily disse que achava que ela era uma insuportável cabeça oca.

Mas isso não justificava o porque de Alice e Dorcas a odiarem também. Não tinha feito nada com para as duas. Pam até que achava Dory bem legal, mas a garota discordava, Pam era apenas uma garota imatura e irresponsavel.

Pam achava que tinha batido algum recorde. Tinha feito tudo isso em três dia. Tudo isso. Tinha perdido as quatro melhores amigas que uma garota pode querer em três dias.

A morena tinha acabado de passar pela enorme porta de Hogwarts, indo para sua faia, perto do lago, quando alguma coisa rosa e cheirosa foi colocada bem debaixo do seu nariz.

_Humm. Obrigada, Michael._ disse Pam, pegado o botão de rosa.

_Não foi nada, Pam.

Michael Fox, um carinha idiota da Corvinal que ficava mandando flores para Pam o tempo todo, o que era realmente irritante. Ela já tinha uma coleção em seu quarto.

O garoto corou furiosamente e saiu correndo.

Ainda com a flor em uma mão e segurando o material na outra,  
ela se sentou embaixo da faia, que fazia uma sombra fresca e gostosa.

Deixando a flor de lado, ela pegou uma pena e começou a  
arranhar o pergaminho, escrevendo um trabalho de Transfigurações para o dia seguinte.

_Cara, você não acha estranho o Lupin ter sumido a um tempão  
e ainda não ter voltado?_comentou James com Peter e Sirius.

_Um pouco. Mas, o mais estranho com certeza é que os  
professores parecem nem ligar.

_Ele disse que estava doente._disse Peter.

_Mas ele não está na Ala Hospitar._ retrucou James.

Os três amigos foram para a parte de fora do castelo. James  
contemplou as garota sentadas perto do lago.

Lily… Aquele era o lugar favorito dela. Ela e as amigas  
sempre se sentavam ali.

Então Lily se depediu as outras e foi embora para se  
encontrar com…

James se encheu de repulsa.

… com o Ranhoso.

James correu os olhos por todos, procurando alguma coisa para  
se distrair, acalmar aquela fúria.

E viu.

Pamela Porter.

Lá estava ela, estudando, como uma boa aluna. A isca  
perfeita. A garota meio nerd que seria um permanente alvo de suas azarações e raiva de Snape, já que tinha medo que Lily nunca mais falasse com ele se azaresse seu amigo.

_Gente, olha lá. Estão vendo aquela menina? Pamela Porter?

Sirius apertou os olhos.

_Estou, com certeza, estou. E ela fica mais gata a cada dia.

_Não fica não. Ela é horrível._disse James, sem se importar  
com a aparência da garota.

_Acho que ela deve ter quebrado um recorde._ disse Pettigrew.

James e Sirius olharam para ele.

_Você não sabem? Ela ficou de detenção sábado à noite!

Sirius assobiou.

_Cara, eu podia me casar com ela.

_Não diga bobagens.

Os três amigos se aproximaram da faia onde estava sentada a  
menina e James viu uma rosa jogada no chão, a muito esquecida.

_Ih, Sirius! Eu acho que você vai ter um problema! Parece que  
ela já é comprometida!_ gritou James.

Pamela, que consultava um livro de Herbologia, o fechou rapidamente com um estrondo e olhou para os garotos, os olhos azuis bem abertos.

Ela os estudou, com curiosidade, parecia uma pessoa faminta  
diante de um banquete.

_Cunfusão, por favor, arrumem alguma confusão,_ seus olhos pareciam falar.

Talvez a garota ainda não tivesse percebido que estavam  
falando dela.

James pegou a rosa no chão e começou a despetalá-la.

_Bem-me-quer, mal-me-quer, bem-me-quer… mal-quer-a-Pamela._disse ele, em tom de deboche, atirou a flor ao chão e pisou em cima dela.

Pamela olhou para eles, a boca aberta, incrédula.

_O que você está fazendo?

_Nada não, Botão de Rosa.

Ela continuou sentada, seus olhos iam da flor para James e de  
volta para a flor. Ela parecia não conseguir mexer nada do pescoço para baixo.

_Eu… eu… você! Por que, eu não…_ disse ela, ainda em estado  
de choque.

Agora algumas pessoas começavam a olhar para eles.

Peter e Sirius continuavam parados, sem dizer nada, sem se  
mexer, apenas olhando.

_Por que você não faz nada, em, Botão de Rosa?_ ele continuou  
a usar esse apelido porque viu que encomodava a garota._ Porque você sabe, Botão de Rosa, que eu sou melhor.

Recuperada do choque, ela se pôs de pé e o encarou, seus  
narizes quase se tocando.

_Quem você pensa que é? Ou melhor, o _que _você pensa que é? Porque para mim, você parece ser mais insignificante do que a rosa que acabou de esmagar.

Sirius a suas costas, abafou uma risada.

James abriu a boca para falar, mas como não conseguiu pensar  
em nada, a fechou de novo.

_Que foi? O bebêzinho perdeu a fala? Perdeu? O gato comeu sua  
língua?_disse ela, imitando um bebe e depois fez beicinho.

_Não me obrigue a te azarar…

Mas ele foi interrompido por um muxoxo dela, que agora tinha  
se afastado e cruzado os braços. Quase como se o desafiasse a tanto.

_O que foi?_gritou ele, perdendo o controle.

Agora todos olhavam para eles. Por cima do ombro de Pamela,  
James pode ver Lily, agora também olhando.

_Eu só acho que comparado a você, eu seja a rainha das  
azarações._disse ela, dando um sorrizinho.

James ouviu a pequena plateia soltar gritos de entusiasmo.

_Eu posso enfrentar você a qualquer momento._disse James.

E desta vez, mais gritos foram ouvidos e ele conseguiu apagar  
aquele sorrisinho metido do rosto dela.

Pamela pareceu pensar por alguns instantes então sorriu de  
novo.

_Claro que pode me enfrentar, eu quero é ver você vencer.

Assobios puderam ser ouvidos e então o tradicional coro:  
"Briga! Briga! Briga!"

_Faço isso de olhos fechados.

Ela sorriu, maldosamente.

_Certo, então vamos duelar._disse Pamela, dando de ombros.

A plateia explodiu em vivas.

James puxou a própria varinha. Pamela balançou a cabeça,  
desaprovando a atitude do adversário.

_Não aqui, seu estúpido. Péssima ideia. _ela olhava sobre o  
ombro dele._ Olha para trás.

James olhou e vi que a Professora Minerva acabara de aparecer  
e andava em direção a eles.

_Na sala de troféus. A meia-noite. Esteja lá._disse Pamela,  
que se virou e pegou o próprio material. Então ela pegou a rosa no chão,  
terminou de a desfazer com uma das mãos muito próxima ao rosto de James e, passando pela professora, ela entrou na escola.

_Sr. Potter, o que o senhor está fazendo?

A pequena platéia se desfazia, James ouviu alguns suspiros e  
muxoxos.

_Nada, professora.

E, ainda pensando no que acontecera, ele se virou e seguiu o  
mesmo caminho que Pamela fizera momentos antes, Sirius e Peter em seus calcanhares.

Sirius ainda não podia acreditar no que James tinha feito. Simplesmente não acreditava. Aquilo parecia demais com um sonho, um sonho maluco, em que não se pode controlar e tudo parece real, mas com uma pitada de estranheza.

Ele olhou para o lado e viu Peter, então ficou esperando para  
ver se ele começava a flutuar.

Peter não flutuou.

_James. Cara, você viu o que acabou de fazer?

_Vi, marquei um duelo com Botão de Rosa, a meia-noite.

_Você fez muito mais do que isso, cara. Você marcou um duelo  
com uma _garota, _a meia-noite.

_E daí?

_E daí que lutar com uma garota é um caso perdido! Se você  
perder, você é fraco; mas se você ganhar é covarde!

James deu de ombros.

_Se eu ganhar, o que vai acontecer com certeza, ela não vai  
sair contado para tudo mundo.

_Mas se você perder…_começou Peter.

_Eu vou ganhar!_gritou James, se virando para trás e perdendo  
a paciencia.

_Tá, então você vai mesmo. _disse Sirius, respirando fundo._  
Vou com você.

_Ótimo. Poderia ser meu padrinho. Não que eu precise.

Peter olhou confuso para eles.

_Quer dizer que se eu morrer ele vai tomar meu lugar._  
exclareceu James.

_Vocês não vão se importar se eu não for, vão?_disse Peter.

James bufou e rolou os olhos.

_Covarde…_murmurou Sirius.

_Não, não vamos nos importar

Peter sorriu.

E os três amigos voltaram a andar.

_Vem, gente, temos aula de Poções agora._ comentou Sirius  
checando os horários._ E, ah, não, olhem isso! É aula dupla com…

_… a Sonserina._disse Lily feliz, olhando para Severo.

_ Que bom!_ disse ele, feliz também._ Assim podemos ir juntos para  
a aula.

Ela assentiu.

A sala de Poções era nas masmorras. O que deixou Lily arrepiada.

_O que foi Lily?

_As masmorras… dão tanto medo…_gaguejou ela, arragando com  
força o braço do amigo.

_Não se preocupe, eu dormi aqui esses últimos dias e não vi nada de mais.

_Os dormitórios da Sonserina são aqui em baixo?

Severo assentiu.

_Você é tão corajoso, Sev…

Ele sorriu bravamente.

_Você podia ser da Grifinória…

_Nunca. Não com aqueles garotos metidos. Eu não me daria nada  
bem com eles.

_Ah! Eu bem sei que James e Sirius são arrogantes…_ ao ouvir  
a amiga criticá-los, Sev sorriu._Mas a Lene é legal.

Sev fez um muxoxo.

_É verdade! Ela te defendeu quando Pamela Porter _ lembrar-se  
da garota deixava Lily furiosa_ falou mal de você.

_ Pode até ser, mas eu pretendo não me envolver com grifinórios. Eles são tão arrogantes, tão exibidos…_disse Severo, com raiva. _ Menos você, Lily. Você é legal. É a pessoa mais legal que conheço_ acrescentou  
ele depressa, vendo a expressão no rosto da amiga.

Ela sorriu.

_Obrigada, Sev, mas isso não é verdade.

_Você está sendo apenas modesta. É claro que é verdade, por  
que eu mentiria para você?

Lily se calou, feliz.

Nesse ponto a conversa teve que ser interrompida, tinham chegado a sala de aula e o professor já se encontrava lá.

_Licença, professor. Podemos entrar?_perguntou Lily parada a porta.

_Ah, sim, sim. Claro, vamos entrando!

Os dois se sentaram na mesma bancada, lado a lado, e armarão  
seus caldeirões.

O Professor Slughorn, era um homem grisalho e barrigudo, ele  
já tinha começado a fazer a chamada.

_Frank Longbottom.

_Presente._respondeu o garoto de cabelos escuros, da Grifinória.

_Ian Avery.

_Presente.

_James Potter.

_Presunto.

Lily rolou os olhos, ele era tão exibido!

Algumas pessoas começaram a rir baixinho, o professor o olhou  
de pelo canto dos olhos e sorriu.

_Lily Evans.

_Presente.

A chamada continuou. Vamos "Presentes" e "Aquis" foram ouvidos. Até que finalmente…

_Severo Snape.

_Aqui.

E quando finalmente o professor terminou, ele pediu para todos fazerem uma poção simples, uma cura para furúnculos.

Lily e Sev pareciam ter nascido sabendo como se fazia isso.  
Os dois, seguindo exatamente as instruções estava fazendo as melhores poções da turma.

CABOM!

Lily olhou para o lado e viu Pamela olhar assombrada para o  
nada, os cabelos castanhos em pé, o rosto sujo.

_Eu… eu acho que coloquei essência de dragão demais.

O Professor Slughorn olhou para ela, aparentimente dividido  
entre o riso e a raiva.

_Classe, dispensada._ disse ele finalmente.

Lily, desapontada, limpou seu caldeirão com um aceno da  
varinha enquanto Sev fazia o mesmo e então, eles partiram para a aula de  
Feitiços.

Eles se perderam tantas vezes, que apesar de ter saído tão  
cedo da aula de Poções, eles ainda chegaram em cima da hora na sala de Feitiços.

Quando o Professor Flitwick, um sujeito miúdo que tinha que  
subir em uma pilha de livros para poder enchergar por cima da mesa, anunciou que eles continuariam apenas com a teoria, toda a classe deu um suspiro de desapontamento.

A aula foi particularmente tediante.

Pam tinha ido para a enfermaria depois do desastre na aula de  
Poções, apesar de ela garantir, que além de uma leve tontura e um pouco de dor de cabeça, estava ótima.

Mas ela tinha mentido.

Sua cabeça parecia prestes a explodir em chamas e não conseguia dar nenhum passo sem cambalear, então talvez fosse por isso que o  
Professor Slughorn sorriu para ela uma vez antes de a levá-la, segurando em seu braço, para uma visitinha "amigável" a Madame Promfrey.

A enfermeira logo fez todos os seus sintomas passarem, mas  
insitiu que Pam devia ficar ali até pelo menos o jantar. O que Pam fez, ainda que a contragosto.

Ficar deitada naquela cama já a estava irritando. Não tinha o  
que fazer. Não tinha com quem conversar, e nem mesmo com quem implicar.

As horas se arrastaram e quando deu sete e meia, Madame  
Pomfrey finalmente deixou Pam ir para o Salão Principal para jantar.

Mas as alegrias de Pam por ter finalmente saido da enfermaria  
se acabaram logo que ela se lembrou que não tinha amigos.

Sentando-se afastado dos outros, Pam comeu em silencio,  
lembrando-se de repente que isso significava problema, já que significava que ela não teria nem padrinho nem madrinha para o duelo com James…

_Não que eu precise, é claro_, Pam pensou. Se os feitiços falhasse, estava disposta a usar a varinha para outra coisa. _Bata na cabeça deles! _Pam se lembrava da mãe lhe falando isso.

Quando voltou para o seu dormitório, apanhou um livro qualquer e voltou para a Sala Comunal, onde começou a lê-lo.

Viu que era _Hogwards, uma História. _Só de ler a introdução Pam começou a bocejar.

Mas ela não podia dormir, meia-noite ela teria de estar na sala de troféus.

Então lembrou-se que ainda não tinha escrito uma carta para a mãe desde que entrara para Hogwarts.

Pam subiu para seu dormitório, apanhou pergaminho e pena e voltou para a Sala Comunal, sentou-se em uma das poltronas perto da lareira, e, usando _Hogwarts, uma Hitória_como apoio, escreveu:

_Mamãe,_

_Sou da Grifinória! Estou tão feliz! Tenho quatro grandes amigas e colegas de quarto, Dorcas Meadowes, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon e  
Alice Puckle. As aulas são do jeito que eu esperava, estou cada vez mais  
fascinada com o que estou aprendendo._

_Conheci algum garotos bacanas, James Potter, Sirius Black e  
Peter Pettigrew. É uma pena que Remus esteja doente, mas me disseram que não é nada grave._

A_té agora os professores só me elogiaram! Eu estou fazendo  
grandes progressos em Poções e Feitiços, mas minha matéria favorita é  
Transfigurações, mais algumas aulas e eu poderei te transformar em uma galinha a qualquer momento. Estou brincando, eu nunca faria isso._

_Agora mesmo estou me sentindo tão bem, tão relaxada… Acho que  
logo irei dormir, então temo que só amanhã eu vá entregar essa carta a Athena._

_Não lhe escreverei com grande frequencia, porque Athena ficara cansada e só estou escrevendo essa carta porque sei que anseia notícias  
minhas, visto que já faz uma semana que estou aqui._

_Com muito amor,_

_Pam_

Doía-lhe ter que mentir para a mãe, mas assim ela não ficaria  
preocupada.

Enrolou a carta e a colocou no bolso interno das vestes.  
Estava tão cansada! Na noite anterior tinha tido aula de Astronomia a  
meia-noite e por isso não dormira muito bem. Mas Pam estava determinada a não dormir!

Aos poucos, ela viu a sala se esvaziar, mais pessoas começavam a subir para os seus dormitórios.

Alice parou para falar com ela antes de subir.

_Você não vem?

Pam, que tentava de tudo para conseguir se concentrar no  
livro, ergueu os olhos e disse:

_Eu? Ir aonde?

_Para o dormitório. Eu já estou subindo e as outras já estão  
lá.

_Não, eu não vão._disse Pam e voltou a olhar para o livro._  
Não quero ter que falar com elas e se eu fosse você não me preocuparia, Alice, continue sua vida e finja que eu não existo.

Pam sabia que não tinha agido certo, mas não pôde resistir.

O rosto redondo de Alice ficou vermelho e ela subiu para o  
dormitório das garotas.

Quando já eram vinte para a meia-noite, o último garoto do quarto ano, deixou a sala, deixando Pam finalmente sozinha.

A lareira ainda crepitava. Pam supunha que ela devia se  
apagar magicamente quando todos tivessem saído a sala. Então, ela colocou seu livro em cima da poltrona, pretendendo o pegar quando voltasse, e passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

_Ei! Onde você pensa que vai? Já passou do horário de recolher!

Mas ela não respondeu e continuou, procurando andar nas sombras e indo para a sala de Troféus.

Tinha escolhido aquela sala porque era a única para a qual sabia ir sem se perder e porque sempre estava destrancada. Tinha constado isso  
no último sábado, ao sair da detenção.

Quando chegou lá, olhou para o relógio na parede e suspirou.  
Quinze para a meia-noite. Os garotos provavelmente ainda demorariam.

Pam começou a observar todos os troféus, um por um, até parar  
em um nome conhecido.

_Ao time de quadribol da Corvinal, 1954_

E então se seguia o nome de todos os integrantes. E lá estava, Martin Porter. Seu pai.

Ele era artilheiro. E Pam e ele sempre jogava e ela sempre  
era goleira, então era ótima nisso.

Mas já fazia um bom tempo que não o vi. Desde o Natal passado. E Pam ficava muito triste por causa disso, sempre gostara mais do pai do que da mãe.

Elizabeth era uma mulher amigável, mas fazia jus a má fama da  
Lufa-Lufa, era maluquinha. Era tão distraida e atrapalhada que às vezes  
arrancava bons risos de Pam. Apesar de sempre brigar um pouco com a mãe, era bem mais fácil imaginar sua vida sem o pai do que sem ela. Daquela uma semana que passara em Hogwarts, sentira mais falta de seus biscoitos recém-assados, das brincadeira e dos pequenos desastres da mãe do que de qualquer outra coisa. Pam sentia falta de rir por causa dela.

Sem perceber, Pam se demorou mais do que o esperado no tropéu  
da Corvinal. Quando olhou o relógio outra vez, era pouco mais de meia-noite.

Ela ouviu um barulho do lado de fora da sala, passos. Acreditando ser Filch, o zelador, ela se escondeu atrás de um troféu particularmente  
grande e esperou os passos cessarem.

Mas ao inves disso, a porta se escancarou e Pam fechou os  
olhos com força, acreditando estar perdida.

_Ela está atrasada._ ela nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer ao  
ouvir aquela voz.

_Não,_ disse Pam, saindo das sombras_ não estou.

Sirius Black e James Potter estavam lá. Os cabelos do segundo  
mais espetados do que nunca.

_Ora ora,_disse James, sobresaltado._ Você está aqui!

_Não! É o meu fantasma. É claro que estou aqui!

_Ah._disse ele, em tom de falso desapontamento._ Tinha esperanças de que você tivesse morrido!

Pam continuou calma.

_Mas se ela não morreu ainda._comentou Sirius._Vai morrer  
agora.

Pam rolou os olhos. Era idiotice dos garotos continuarem com  
esses diálogos idiotas e preplanejamos.

_Vamos acabar com isso logo._disse ela, em tom de impaciencia, como se estivesse meramente entediada._ Assim eu posso voltar logo  
para o meu dormitório.

_Não estou vendo seu padrinho ou madrinha._disse James  
olhando em volta

_Não preciso.

_Não precisa? Ou não ninguém quis vir? Porque não sei se você  
já percebeu, mas você não tem amigos.

A última frase ecoou na mente de Pam como se James a tivesse  
gritado. Ela sentiu as lágrimas virem em seus olhos, mas impediu-as de cair.

Pam viu James pegar a varinha e pegou a sua própria.

Era uma varinha ótima que Pam tinha ganhado. Sua varinha era  
de castanheira e fibra de coração de dragão, vinte e sete centímetros. Uma  
varinha muito poderosa, segundo seu pai e o Sr. Olivaras, o fabricante de  
varinhas.

_Vamos começar.

E os dois se aproximaram, deixar sua nuca exposta para James  
não lhe agradava nenhum pouco, então, embora curvasse o corpo, continou com os olhos fixos no garoto. James fez o mesmo.

Em seguida os dois ergueram as varinhas, como se segurassem  
em espadas.

_Cara-de-lesma!_gritou James.

_Protego._O feitiço se desfez no ar._ Rictusempra!

James se dobrou de tanto rir e caiu no chão, ainda rindo.

Pam tinha aberto a boca para lançar algum outro feitiço quando ouviu passos novamente no corredor e disse:

_Finite Incantatem.

James se levantou em seu salto, tinha parado de rir.

_Locomotor Mortis!

Mas o feitiço não atingiu Pam, que tinha começado a correr e passado pela porta mais distantes dos passos no corredor.

Sirius e James olharam um para o outro, finalmente pareceram  
ouvir o mesmo que Pam e dispararam na mesma direção que a garota. As vestes de Sirius tinham acabado de passar pela curva, quando eles ouviram Filch resmungar:

_Ouvi passos, deve ter alguém aqui.

Sirius e James, em silencio, seguiram Pam que já estava longe, correndo sem fazer nenhum barulho.

_Essa foi por pouco._disse Sirius, só mexendo os lábios, quando seu olhar cruzou com o de James.

_Eu sei.

Então quando os dois olharam para frente de novo, Pam tinha  
sumido.

Eles olharam um para o outro e franziram a testa.

Os dois continuaram andando, iam seguindo a direita em uma bifurcação quando sentiram alguém os puxando para trás de uma armadura.

Pam levou um dedo aos lábios e continuou espiando.

Não demorou muito e a Professora Minerva e o Professor Dumbledore apareceram, vinham conversando.

_Eu sei disso, Alvo. Mas você não acha que é um pouco imprudente? Quer dizer, Remus é…

_Eu confio totalmente nele._disse a voz calma de Dumbledore,  
interrompendo a professora.

_Mas, Alvo, não seria melhor…

Mas um barulho alto, de metal caindo no chão, interrompeu a  
conversa dos dois, que sairam em disparada para a sala de troféus, onde, Pam não duvidava nada, Filch tinha derrubado alguma coisa.

Aproveitando da distração dos professores, Pam saiu, cautelosamente, do esconderijo, acompanhada por Sirius e James.

Os três foram, fazendo o menor barulho possível, de volta  
para a sala comunal.

_Onde vocês estavam?_perguntou a Mulher Gorda assim que os  
viu se aproximar.

_Não te interessa, interessa?_respondeu Sirius, grosso.

Pam suspirou.

_Folha de Abóbora._disse James.

O quadro virou e deixou os três entrarem.

Pam, pegando seu livro, desabou na poltrona e James e Sirius fizeram o mesmo nas outras duas.

Estavam cansados.

_Eu não acredito no que fizemos. _disse Sirius, depois de ter passado longos minutos de silencio.

_Loucura._ concordou Pam.

_Sabe, Botão de Rosa, você foi ótima!_ elogiou James, o que fez Pam corar.

_Não é verdade.

_Não, não estou exagerando. Ela foi ótima, não foi Sirius?

O moreno acenou com a cabeça, olhando para os dois como se o mundo estivesse acabando. James Potter estava elogiando a Botão de Rosa!

_Ótimo foi você. Aqueles feitiços foram realmente bons. O que fazem?

_Cara-de-lesma faz o adversário vomitar lesmas._ ele riu quando Pam exclamou "Eca!"._ O Locomotor Mortis é o feitiço-da-perna-presa. Mas é claro que meus feitiços foram inúteis contra você. Botão de Rosa, você é demais!

_Ah! Obrigada! Mas eu sei que você só está falando isso por falar! Não é verdade!

_É claro que é! Porque eu mentiria para você?

_Algum plano?

James balançou a cabeça.

_Não, desta vez não.

Quando finalmente os dois pararam de conversar, Pam foi para seu dormitório e James e Sirius para o deles.

_Tá, agora que você e a Botão de Rosa se acertaram._Disse Sirius, enquanto os dois subiam as escadas._ Ela não é linda?

_É linda, maravilhosa. _disse ele, com sinceridade._ Tão linda quanto a Lily.

_Ei, cara, você não pode ficar com as duas!

James deu um empurrão em Sirius.

_Ei!

_Isso é para você aprender a não falar bobagens.

E James subiu na frente, bravo.

_Certo, você não pode ter as duas, mas eu posso._disse Sirius, sorrindo maliciosamente e subindo atrás de James.

Fazia uma semana desde que Pam tinha sido mandada para a  
Grifinória. Preciamente uma semana. Era dia 8 de setembro, uma quarta-feira. E Pam estava em seu horário livre depois do almoço. Visto que tinha se enrolado com os deveres, achou que o melhor era levar o material para fora da escola para os fazer sentada embaixo da faia com que estava acostumada a passava horas a fio. Normalmente ela sentava lá e ficava parada, sem mexer um músculo, apenas pensando em sua vida em Hogwarts, pensando em sua briga com Lily e Marelene e como não tinha falado com nenhuma das duas deste então; pensando em como Alice a estava evitando sem nenhum motivo aparente ou em como Dorcas lhe  
lançava olhares feios o tempo todo. O que Pam tinha feito de tão errado, ela não entendia. Ela só tinha colocado fogo nas cortinas das outras para elas acordarem e soltado uma ou duas bombas de bosta. Tinha ganhado uma detenção sábado a noite, na qual tivera que escrever "Eu sou uma boa menina e não deve destruir o meu dormitório" umas duzentas vezes. Pam tinha acabado perto da meia-noite e não teria acabado nunca, se não tivesse confundido a professora Funke, que achava que ela tinha escrito mil.

Lily e Marlene eram melhores amigas, o que não surpreendeu Pam quando as duas garotas emburram com ela por ter dito que achava que Snape era um otário e que Daniel também. Marlene a tinha chamado de arrogante metida a besta e Lily disse que achava que ela era uma insuportável cabeça oca.

Mas isso não justificava o porque de Alice e Dorcas a odiarem também. Não tinha feito nada com para as duas. Pam até que achava Dory bem legal, mas a garota discordava, Pam era apenas uma garota imatura e irresponsavel.

Pam achava que tinha batido algum recorde. Tinha feito tudo isso em três dia. Tudo isso. Tinha perdido as quatro melhores amigas que uma garota pode querer em três dias.

A morena tinha acabado de passar pela enorme porta de Hogwarts, indo para sua faia, perto do lago, quando alguma coisa rosa e cheirosa foi colocada bem debaixo do seu nariz.

_Humm. Obrigada, Michael._ disse Pam, pegado o botão de rosa.

_Não foi nada, Pam.

Michael Fox, um carinha idiota da Corvinal que ficava mandando flores para Pam o tempo todo, o que era realmente irritante. Ela já tinha uma coleção em seu quarto.

O garoto corou furiosamente e saiu correndo.

Ainda com a flor em uma mão e segurando o material na outra,  
ela se sentou embaixo da faia, que fazia uma sombra fresca e gostosa.

Deixando a flor de lado, ela pegou uma pena e começou a  
arranhar o pergaminho, escrevendo um trabalho de Transfigurações para o dia seguinte.

_Cara, você não acha estranho o Lupin ter sumido a um tempão  
e ainda não ter voltado?_comentou James com Peter e Sirius.

_Um pouco. Mas, o mais estranho com certeza é que os  
professores parecem nem ligar.

_Ele disse que estava doente._disse Peter.

_Mas ele não está na Ala Hospitar._ retrucou James.

Os três amigos foram para a parte de fora do castelo. James  
contemplou as garota sentadas perto do lago.

Lily… Aquele era o lugar favorito dela. Ela e as amigas  
sempre se sentavam ali.

Então Lily se depediu as outras e foi embora para se  
encontrar com…

James se encheu de repulsa.

… com o Ranhoso.

James correu os olhos por todos, procurando alguma coisa para  
se distrair, acalmar aquela fúria.

E viu.

Pamela Porter.

Lá estava ela, estudando, como uma boa aluna. A isca  
perfeita. A garota meio nerd que seria um permanente alvo de suas azarações e raiva de Snape, já que tinha medo que Lily nunca mais falasse com ele se azaresse seu amigo.

_Gente, olha lá. Estão vendo aquela menina? Pamela Porter?

Sirius apertou os olhos.

_Estou, com certeza, estou. E ela fica mais gata a cada dia.

_Não fica não. Ela é horrível._disse James, sem se importar  
com a aparência da garota.

_Acho que ela deve ter quebrado um recorde._ disse Pettigrew.

James e Sirius olharam para ele.

_Você não sabem? Ela ficou de detenção sábado à noite!

Sirius assobiou.

_Cara, eu podia me casar com ela.

_Não diga bobagens.

Os três amigos se aproximaram da faia onde estava sentada a  
menina e James viu uma rosa jogada no chão, a muito esquecida.

_Ih, Sirius! Eu acho que você vai ter um problema! Parece que  
ela já é comprometida!_ gritou James.

Pamela, que consultava um livro de Herbologia, o fechou rapidamente com um estrondo e olhou para os garotos, os olhos azuis bem abertos.

Ela os estudou, com curiosidade, parecia uma pessoa faminta  
diante de um banquete.

_Cunfusão, por favor, arrumem alguma confusão,_ seus olhos pareciam falar.

Talvez a garota ainda não tivesse percebido que estavam  
falando dela.

James pegou a rosa no chão e começou a despetalá-la.

_Bem-me-quer, mal-me-quer, bem-me-quer… mal-quer-a-Pamela._disse ele, em tom de deboche, atirou a flor ao chão e pisou em cima dela.

Pamela olhou para eles, a boca aberta, incrédula.

_O que você está fazendo?

_Nada não, Botão de Rosa.

Ela continuou sentada, seus olhos iam da flor para James e de  
volta para a flor. Ela parecia não conseguir mexer nada do pescoço para baixo.

_Eu… eu… você! Por que, eu não…_ disse ela, ainda em estado  
de choque.

Agora algumas pessoas começavam a olhar para eles.

Peter e Sirius continuavam parados, sem dizer nada, sem se  
mexer, apenas olhando.

_Por que você não faz nada, em, Botão de Rosa?_ ele continuou  
a usar esse apelido porque viu que encomodava a garota._ Porque você sabe, Botão de Rosa, que eu sou melhor.

Recuperada do choque, ela se pôs de pé e o encarou, seus  
narizes quase se tocando.

_Quem você pensa que é? Ou melhor, o _que _você pensa que é? Porque para mim, você parece ser mais insignificante do que a rosa que acabou de esmagar.

Sirius a suas costas, abafou uma risada.

James abriu a boca para falar, mas como não conseguiu pensar  
em nada, a fechou de novo.

_Que foi? O bebêzinho perdeu a fala? Perdeu? O gato comeu sua  
língua?_disse ela, imitando um bebe e depois fez beicinho.

_Não me obrigue a te azarar…

Mas ele foi interrompido por um muxoxo dela, que agora tinha  
se afastado e cruzado os braços. Quase como se o desafiasse a tanto.

_O que foi?_gritou ele, perdendo o controle.

Agora todos olhavam para eles. Por cima do ombro de Pamela,  
James pode ver Lily, agora também olhando.

_Eu só acho que comparado a você, eu seja a rainha das  
azarações._disse ela, dando um sorrizinho.

James ouviu a pequena plateia soltar gritos de entusiasmo.

_Eu posso enfrentar você a qualquer momento._disse James.

E desta vez, mais gritos foram ouvidos e ele conseguiu apagar  
aquele sorrisinho metido do rosto dela.

Pamela pareceu pensar por alguns instantes então sorriu de  
novo.

_Claro que pode me enfrentar, eu quero é ver você vencer.

Assobios puderam ser ouvidos e então o tradicional coro:  
"Briga! Briga! Briga!"

_Faço isso de olhos fechados.

Ela sorriu, maldosamente.

_Certo, então vamos duelar._disse Pamela, dando de ombros.

A plateia explodiu em vivas.

James puxou a própria varinha. Pamela balançou a cabeça,  
desaprovando a atitude do adversário.

_Não aqui, seu estúpido. Péssima ideia. _ela olhava sobre o  
ombro dele._ Olha para trás.

James olhou e vi que a Professora Minerva acabara de aparecer  
e andava em direção a eles.

_Na sala de troféus. A meia-noite. Esteja lá._disse Pamela,  
que se virou e pegou o próprio material. Então ela pegou a rosa no chão,  
terminou de a desfazer com uma das mãos muito próxima ao rosto de James e, passando pela professora, ela entrou na escola.

_Sr. Potter, o que o senhor está fazendo?

A pequena platéia se desfazia, James ouviu alguns suspiros e  
muxoxos.

_Nada, professora.

E, ainda pensando no que acontecera, ele se virou e seguiu o  
mesmo caminho que Pamela fizera momentos antes, Sirius e Peter em seus calcanhares.

Sirius ainda não podia acreditar no que James tinha feito. Simplesmente não acreditava. Aquilo parecia demais com um sonho, um sonho maluco, em que não se pode controlar e tudo parece real, mas com uma pitada de estranheza.

Ele olhou para o lado e viu Peter, então ficou esperando para  
ver se ele começava a flutuar.

Peter não flutuou.

_James. Cara, você viu o que acabou de fazer?

_Vi, marquei um duelo com Botão de Rosa, a meia-noite.

_Você fez muito mais do que isso, cara. Você marcou um duelo  
com uma _garota, _a meia-noite.

_E daí?

_E daí que lutar com uma garota é um caso perdido! Se você  
perder, você é fraco; mas se você ganhar é covarde!

James deu de ombros.

_Se eu ganhar, o que vai acontecer com certeza, ela não vai  
sair contado para tudo mundo.

_Mas se você perder…_começou Peter.

_Eu vou ganhar!_gritou James, se virando para trás e perdendo  
a paciencia.

_Tá, então você vai mesmo. _disse Sirius, respirando fundo._  
Vou com você.

_Ótimo. Poderia ser meu padrinho. Não que eu precise.

Peter olhou confuso para eles.

_Quer dizer que se eu morrer ele vai tomar meu lugar._  
exclareceu James.

_Vocês não vão se importar se eu não for, vão?_disse Peter.

James bufou e rolou os olhos.

_Covarde…_murmurou Sirius.

_Não, não vamos nos importar

Peter sorriu.

E os três amigos voltaram a andar.

_Vem, gente, temos aula de Poções agora._ comentou Sirius  
checando os horários._ E, ah, não, olhem isso! É aula dupla com…

_… a Sonserina._disse Lily feliz, olhando para Severo.

_ Que bom!_ disse ele, feliz também._ Assim podemos ir juntos para  
a aula.

Ela assentiu.

A sala de Poções era nas masmorras. O que deixou Lily arrepiada.

_O que foi Lily?

_As masmorras… dão tanto medo…_gaguejou ela, arragando com  
força o braço do amigo.

_Não se preocupe, eu dormi aqui esses últimos dias e não vi nada de mais.

_Os dormitórios da Sonserina são aqui em baixo?

Severo assentiu.

_Você é tão corajoso, Sev…

Ele sorriu bravamente.

_Você podia ser da Grifinória…

_Nunca. Não com aqueles garotos metidos. Eu não me daria nada  
bem com eles.

_Ah! Eu bem sei que James e Sirius são arrogantes…_ ao ouvir  
a amiga criticá-los, Sev sorriu._Mas a Lene é legal.

Sev fez um muxoxo.

_É verdade! Ela te defendeu quando Pamela Porter _ lembrar-se  
da garota deixava Lily furiosa_ falou mal de você.

_ Pode até ser, mas eu pretendo não me envolver com grifinórios. Eles são tão arrogantes, tão exibidos…_disse Severo, com raiva. _ Menos você, Lily. Você é legal. É a pessoa mais legal que conheço_ acrescentou  
ele depressa, vendo a expressão no rosto da amiga.

Ela sorriu.

_Obrigada, Sev, mas isso não é verdade.

_Você está sendo apenas modesta. É claro que é verdade, por  
que eu mentiria para você?

Lily se calou, feliz.

Nesse ponto a conversa teve que ser interrompida, tinham chegado a sala de aula e o professor já se encontrava lá.

_Licença, professor. Podemos entrar?_perguntou Lily parada a porta.

_Ah, sim, sim. Claro, vamos entrando!

Os dois se sentaram na mesma bancada, lado a lado, e armarão  
seus caldeirões.

O Professor Slughorn, era um homem grisalho e barrigudo, ele  
já tinha começado a fazer a chamada.

_Frank Longbottom.

_Presente._respondeu o garoto de cabelos escuros, da Grifinória.

_Ian Avery.

_Presente.

_James Potter.

_Presunto.

Lily rolou os olhos, ele era tão exibido!

Algumas pessoas começaram a rir baixinho, o professor o olhou  
de pelo canto dos olhos e sorriu.

_Lily Evans.

_Presente.

A chamada continuou. Vamos "Presentes" e "Aquis" foram ouvidos. Até que finalmente…

_Severo Snape.

_Aqui.

E quando finalmente o professor terminou, ele pediu para todos fazerem uma poção simples, uma cura para furúnculos.

Lily e Sev pareciam ter nascido sabendo como se fazia isso.  
Os dois, seguindo exatamente as instruções estava fazendo as melhores poções da turma.

CABOM!

Lily olhou para o lado e viu Pamela olhar assombrada para o  
nada, os cabelos castanhos em pé, o rosto sujo.

_Eu… eu acho que coloquei essência de dragão demais.

O Professor Slughorn olhou para ela, aparentimente dividido  
entre o riso e a raiva.

_Classe, dispensada._ disse ele finalmente.

Lily, desapontada, limpou seu caldeirão com um aceno da  
varinha enquanto Sev fazia o mesmo e então, eles partiram para a aula de  
Feitiços.

Eles se perderam tantas vezes, que apesar de ter saído tão  
cedo da aula de Poções, eles ainda chegaram em cima da hora na sala de Feitiços.

Quando o Professor Flitwick, um sujeito miúdo que tinha que  
subir em uma pilha de livros para poder enchergar por cima da mesa, anunciou que eles continuariam apenas com a teoria, toda a classe deu um suspiro de desapontamento.

A aula foi particularmente tediante.

Pam tinha ido para a enfermaria depois do desastre na aula de  
Poções, apesar de ela garantir, que além de uma leve tontura e um pouco de dor de cabeça, estava ótima.

Mas ela tinha mentido.

Sua cabeça parecia prestes a explodir em chamas e não conseguia dar nenhum passo sem cambalear, então talvez fosse por isso que o  
Professor Slughorn sorriu para ela uma vez antes de a levá-la, segurando em seu braço, para uma visitinha "amigável" a Madame Promfrey.

A enfermeira logo fez todos os seus sintomas passarem, mas  
insitiu que Pam devia ficar ali até pelo menos o jantar. O que Pam fez, ainda que a contragosto.

Ficar deitada naquela cama já a estava irritando. Não tinha o  
que fazer. Não tinha com quem conversar, e nem mesmo com quem implicar.

As horas se arrastaram e quando deu sete e meia, Madame  
Pomfrey finalmente deixou Pam ir para o Salão Principal para jantar.

Mas as alegrias de Pam por ter finalmente saido da enfermaria  
se acabaram logo que ela se lembrou que não tinha amigos.

Sentando-se afastado dos outros, Pam comeu em silencio,  
lembrando-se de repente que isso significava problema, já que significava que ela não teria nem padrinho nem madrinha para o duelo com James…

_Não que eu precise, é claro_, Pam pensou. Se os feitiços falhasse, estava disposta a usar a varinha para outra coisa. _Bata na cabeça deles! _Pam se lembrava da mãe lhe falando isso.

Quando voltou para o seu dormitório, apanhou um livro qualquer e voltou para a Sala Comunal, onde começou a lê-lo.

Viu que era _Hogwards, uma História. _Só de ler a introdução Pam começou a bocejar.

Mas ela não podia dormir, meia-noite ela teria de estar na sala de troféus.

Então lembrou-se que ainda não tinha escrito uma carta para a mãe desde que entrara para Hogwarts.

Pam subiu para seu dormitório, apanhou pergaminho e pena e voltou para a Sala Comunal, sentou-se em uma das poltronas perto da lareira, e, usando _Hogwarts, uma Hitória_como apoio, escreveu:

_Mamãe,_

_Sou da Grifinória! Estou tão feliz! Tenho quatro grandes amigas e colegas de quarto, Dorcas Meadowes, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon e  
Alice Puckle. As aulas são do jeito que eu esperava, estou cada vez mais  
fascinada com o que estou aprendendo._

_Conheci algum garotos bacanas, James Potter, Sirius Black e  
Peter Pettigrew. É uma pena que Remus esteja doente, mas me disseram que não é nada grave._

A_té agora os professores só me elogiaram! Eu estou fazendo  
grandes progressos em Poções e Feitiços, mas minha matéria favorita é  
Transfigurações, mais algumas aulas e eu poderei te transformar em uma galinha a qualquer momento. Estou brincando, eu nunca faria isso._

_Agora mesmo estou me sentindo tão bem, tão relaxada… Acho que  
logo irei dormir, então temo que só amanhã eu vá entregar essa carta a Athena._

_Não lhe escreverei com grande frequencia, porque Athena ficara cansada e só estou escrevendo essa carta porque sei que anseia notícias  
minhas, visto que já faz uma semana que estou aqui._

_Com muito amor,_

_Pam_

Doía-lhe ter que mentir para a mãe, mas assim ela não ficaria  
preocupada.

Enrolou a carta e a colocou no bolso interno das vestes.  
Estava tão cansada! Na noite anterior tinha tido aula de Astronomia a  
meia-noite e por isso não dormira muito bem. Mas Pam estava determinada a não dormir!

Aos poucos, ela viu a sala se esvaziar, mais pessoas começavam a subir para os seus dormitórios.

Alice parou para falar com ela antes de subir.

_Você não vem?

Pam, que tentava de tudo para conseguir se concentrar no  
livro, ergueu os olhos e disse:

_Eu? Ir aonde?

_Para o dormitório. Eu já estou subindo e as outras já estão  
lá.

_Não, eu não vão._disse Pam e voltou a olhar para o livro._  
Não quero ter que falar com elas e se eu fosse você não me preocuparia, Alice, continue sua vida e finja que eu não existo.

Pam sabia que não tinha agido certo, mas não pôde resistir.

O rosto redondo de Alice ficou vermelho e ela subiu para o  
dormitório das garotas.

Quando já eram vinte para a meia-noite, o último garoto do quarto ano, deixou a sala, deixando Pam finalmente sozinha.

A lareira ainda crepitava. Pam supunha que ela devia se  
apagar magicamente quando todos tivessem saído a sala. Então, ela colocou seu livro em cima da poltrona, pretendendo o pegar quando voltasse, e passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

_Ei! Onde você pensa que vai? Já passou do horário de recolher!

Mas ela não respondeu e continuou, procurando andar nas sombras e indo para a sala de Troféus.

Tinha escolhido aquela sala porque era a única para a qual sabia ir sem se perder e porque sempre estava destrancada. Tinha constado isso  
no último sábado, ao sair da detenção.

Quando chegou lá, olhou para o relógio na parede e suspirou.  
Quinze para a meia-noite. Os garotos provavelmente ainda demorariam.

Pam começou a observar todos os troféus, um por um, até parar  
em um nome conhecido.

_Ao time de quadribol da Corvinal, 1954_

E então se seguia o nome de todos os integrantes. E lá estava, Martin Porter. Seu pai.

Ele era artilheiro. E Pam e ele sempre jogava e ela sempre  
era goleira, então era ótima nisso.

Mas já fazia um bom tempo que não o vi. Desde o Natal passado. E Pam ficava muito triste por causa disso, sempre gostara mais do pai do que da mãe.

Elizabeth era uma mulher amigável, mas fazia jus a má fama da  
Lufa-Lufa, era maluquinha. Era tão distraida e atrapalhada que às vezes  
arrancava bons risos de Pam. Apesar de sempre brigar um pouco com a mãe, era bem mais fácil imaginar sua vida sem o pai do que sem ela. Daquela uma semana que passara em Hogwarts, sentira mais falta de seus biscoitos recém-assados, das brincadeira e dos pequenos desastres da mãe do que de qualquer outra coisa. Pam sentia falta de rir por causa dela.

Sem perceber, Pam se demorou mais do que o esperado no tropéu  
da Corvinal. Quando olhou o relógio outra vez, era pouco mais de meia-noite.

Ela ouviu um barulho do lado de fora da sala, passos. Acreditando ser Filch, o zelador, ela se escondeu atrás de um troféu particularmente  
grande e esperou os passos cessarem.

Mas ao inves disso, a porta se escancarou e Pam fechou os  
olhos com força, acreditando estar perdida.

_Ela está atrasada._ ela nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer ao  
ouvir aquela voz.

_Não,_ disse Pam, saindo das sombras_ não estou.

Sirius Black e James Potter estavam lá. Os cabelos do segundo  
mais espetados do que nunca.

_Ora ora,_disse James, sobresaltado._ Você está aqui!

_Não! É o meu fantasma. É claro que estou aqui!

_Ah._disse ele, em tom de falso desapontamento._ Tinha esperanças de que você tivesse morrido!

Pam continuou calma.

_Mas se ela não morreu ainda._comentou Sirius._Vai morrer  
agora.

Pam rolou os olhos. Era idiotice dos garotos continuarem com  
esses diálogos idiotas e preplanejamos.

_Vamos acabar com isso logo._disse ela, em tom de impaciencia, como se estivesse meramente entediada._ Assim eu posso voltar logo  
para o meu dormitório.

_Não estou vendo seu padrinho ou madrinha._disse James  
olhando em volta

_Não preciso.

_Não precisa? Ou não ninguém quis vir? Porque não sei se você  
já percebeu, mas você não tem amigos.

A última frase ecoou na mente de Pam como se James a tivesse  
gritado. Ela sentiu as lágrimas virem em seus olhos, mas impediu-as de cair.

Pam viu James pegar a varinha e pegou a sua própria.

Era uma varinha ótima que Pam tinha ganhado. Sua varinha era  
de castanheira e fibra de coração de dragão, vinte e sete centímetros. Uma  
varinha muito poderosa, segundo seu pai e o Sr. Olivaras, o fabricante de  
varinhas.

_Vamos começar.

E os dois se aproximaram, deixar sua nuca exposta para James  
não lhe agradava nenhum pouco, então, embora curvasse o corpo, continou com os olhos fixos no garoto. James fez o mesmo.

Em seguida os dois ergueram as varinhas, como se segurassem  
em espadas.

_Cara-de-lesma!_gritou James.

_Protego._O feitiço se desfez no ar._ Rictusempra!

James se dobrou de tanto rir e caiu no chão, ainda rindo.

Pam tinha aberto a boca para lançar algum outro feitiço quando ouviu passos novamente no corredor e disse:

_Finite Incantatem.

James se levantou em seu salto, tinha parado de rir.

_Locomotor Mortis!

Mas o feitiço não atingiu Pam, que tinha começado a correr e passado pela porta mais distantes dos passos no corredor.

Sirius e James olharam um para o outro, finalmente pareceram  
ouvir o mesmo que Pam e dispararam na mesma direção que a garota. As vestes de Sirius tinham acabado de passar pela curva, quando eles ouviram Filch resmungar:

_Ouvi passos, deve ter alguém aqui.

Sirius e James, em silencio, seguiram Pam que já estava longe, correndo sem fazer nenhum barulho.

_Essa foi por pouco._disse Sirius, só mexendo os lábios, quando seu olhar cruzou com o de James.

_Eu sei.

Então quando os dois olharam para frente de novo, Pam tinha  
sumido.

Eles olharam um para o outro e franziram a testa.

Os dois continuaram andando, iam seguindo a direita em uma bifurcação quando sentiram alguém os puxando para trás de uma armadura.

Pam levou um dedo aos lábios e continuou espiando.

Não demorou muito e a Professora Minerva e o Professor Dumbledore apareceram, vinham conversando.

_Eu sei disso, Alvo. Mas você não acha que é um pouco imprudente? Quer dizer, Remus é…

_Eu confio totalmente nele._disse a voz calma de Dumbledore,  
interrompendo a professora.

_Mas, Alvo, não seria melhor…

Mas um barulho alto, de metal caindo no chão, interrompeu a  
conversa dos dois, que sairam em disparada para a sala de troféus, onde, Pam não duvidava nada, Filch tinha derrubado alguma coisa.

Aproveitando da distração dos professores, Pam saiu, cautelosamente, do esconderijo, acompanhada por Sirius e James.

Os três foram, fazendo o menor barulho possível, de volta  
para a sala comunal.

_Onde vocês estavam?_perguntou a Mulher Gorda assim que os  
viu se aproximar.

_Não te interessa, interessa?_respondeu Sirius, grosso.

Pam suspirou.

_Folha de Abóbora._disse James.

O quadro virou e deixou os três entrarem.

Pam, pegando seu livro, desabou na poltrona e James e Sirius fizeram o mesmo nas outras duas.

Estavam cansados.

_Eu não acredito no que fizemos. _disse Sirius, depois de ter passado longos minutos de silencio.

_Loucura._ concordou Pam.

_Sabe, Botão de Rosa, você foi ótima!_ elogiou James, o que fez Pam corar.

_Não é verdade.

_Não, não estou exagerando. Ela foi ótima, não foi Sirius?

O moreno acenou com a cabeça, olhando para os dois como se o mundo estivesse acabando. James Potter estava elogiando a Botão de Rosa!

_Ótimo foi você. Aqueles feitiços foram realmente bons. O que fazem?

_Cara-de-lesma faz o adversário vomitar lesmas._ ele riu quando Pam exclamou "Eca!"._ O Locomotor Mortis é o feitiço-da-perna-presa. Mas é claro que meus feitiços foram inúteis contra você. Botão de Rosa, você é demais!

_Ah! Obrigada! Mas eu sei que você só está falando isso por falar! Não é verdade!

_É claro que é! Porque eu mentiria para você?

_Algum plano?

James balançou a cabeça.

_Não, desta vez não.

Quando finalmente os dois pararam de conversar, Pam foi para seu dormitório e James e Sirius para o deles.

_Tá, agora que você e a Botão de Rosa se acertaram._Disse Sirius, enquanto os dois subiam as escadas._ Ela não é linda?

_É linda, maravilhosa. _disse ele, com sinceridade._ Tão linda quanto a Lily.

_Ei, cara, você não pode ficar com as duas!

James deu um empurrão em Sirius.

_Ei!

_Isso é para você aprender a não falar bobagens.

E James subiu na frente, bravo.

_Certo, você não pode ter as duas, mas eu posso._disse Sirius, sorrindo maliciosamente e subindo atrás de James.


End file.
